


another yandere story

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Dismemberment, Drugging, Force Feeding, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yandere, Yandere Sans, but not a lot, non-con, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i got inspired when i saw the Yandere Sans drawing by nczhhdybhttps://nczhhdyb.tumblr.com/post/158638215245/yooo-what-do-you-feel-abt-yandere-underswap-sans





	another yandere story

Sans was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he cooked. What he cooked was never too edible, but it wasn't like he ate it. His dear older brother Papyrus always did, and it wasn't that his brother liked it, it was that he was far too kind to hurt his feelings. It warmed his soul whenever his brother did it, so why would Sans stop? 

" Heya bro. How was training with Alphys today?" Papyrus asks as he comes into the kitchen. His brother had just come home from work, and though how productive he was was questionable, at least he had shown up. It meant that his brother had not gone behind his back to "hang out" with Undyne or that horrid muffet. He never missed how Mrs.Muffet's cheeks would flush with magic whenever he mentioned how close the two were. It wasn't because he approved that he asked, not that anyone else knew, of course! Sans wouldn't want to make anyone suspicious. 

Sans grins brightly up at his brother, " It went great, Papy! Now go sit, It'll take awhile longer!" 

Papyrus returns his usual lazy grin, taking a pinch of the cookie dough knowing full well Sans would pout, and leaned against the door-frame. Sans's soul quickened nervously as he watched his brother eat it, hoping his brother wouldn't notice the flush across his face. It was a good thing he hadn't added the Special ingredient yet- he didn't want Papyrus to get suspicious. 

" You're baking cookies? Whats the special occasion?" Papyrus questioned. Even from here, his brother reeked of alcohol and cheap food, both that made his soul twist in disgust. Well, at least it wouldn't be like that much longer. 

" I thought we had too Many Tacos! Which! Is something I do not say lightly. Now go sit down Papy, it will be awhile!" 

His brother doesn't disagree, looking rather pleased about not having the same thing for dinner as the past 14 days as he made his way into the living room. Sans didn't continue until he heard the TV click on, but soon it was, and he continued baking. The ingredient in question was a little something Mr.Grillby in Hotland had given him, in return for a few "favors". It was quite silly how people thought he was an innocent little angel, how oblivious they were to the LOV in his soul. Mr.Grillby assumed he was taking advantage of Sans's innocence, and Sans wasn't about to let anyone think otherwise when it meant this would all go smoothly. 

Sans continued humming, adding the powdered drugs rather than baking soda. The latter wasn't really needed, without, the cookies would be flatter that usual, but that was fine, because Papy would eat it anyway. The drugs tasted sweet, which cookies were supposed to, so his brother wouldn't notice anything until it was far too late. Once the oven was done preheating, he put the first sheet in, set the timer, and waited with growing excitement. 

\--------------------------

 

The cookies were soon done, their sweet smell filling the house. Sans put them on a large plate, and brought out Papy's large cup of milk before joining his brother in the living room. He handed those off to his brother before hurrying over to the movie case, pretending to rifle through them while Papyrus began to eat the sweets. Papyrus was tall, so it'd take more of the drug to take effect on him, but it was powerful. Plus, Papyrus had already ate 4- he might have to worry about an accidental overdose. But he's certain that if he can't take care of Papy himself, then no one could.

" You okay bro? what movie are you lookin' for?" Papy looks a bit concerned. Sans had been acting a bit off today, but not enough for him to pin down what exactly was off. 

" I'm just looking for Bambi! Or do you want to watch something else? H-How about... uh.. Space balls? You liked that one" Sans babbles. He knew how his brother worked, and as expected, his brother caught the 'stutter' and looked even more concerned. 

" What's wrong Sans? You've been acting off today... are you alright?" 

The genuine concern made his soul warm. No one deserved his brother, his dear, dear sweet brother. Sans knew for a fact Papyrus wasn't as innocent as he played to be--- he was the one in the house who cleaned the sheets after all. He heard what kind of fantasies they shared when Papyrus was up late at night. Sans was aware of "That One Time"- where Papyrus had snuck into his room when he was certain his brother was asleep and got off to watching his rest. It was then he was certain he had to do this. No one else deserved his brother- no one else loved him the way he did. No one could keep him safe, no one else would touch him, and no one else would think of him for too long after tonight. 

It was no secret his brother was depressed. It was no secret that he went out drinking almost every night. It wouldn't be too surprising to find out that Papyrus had killed himself in a drunken state, and no one would ever even think to think otherwise. And dear, sweet, little 'sansy' would never lie, right? 

Sans sighed, fiddling with his scarf before looking up at his brother. " I... It's stupid, really. But I wanted to spend more time with you. I- I hoped that.. if I put on a movie and Made some sweets, you'd stay and-and not go out tonight." 

Papyrus looks shocked, putting the half-empty cup and plate aside before coming over to his brother to join him on the floor. When he puts his arms out to offer a hug, Sans tightly embraces his brother, grimacing at the disgusting smell. Stars, Papy was disgusting. Well, at least he wouldn't have to smell that again. 

" I'm sorry Sans... i've just..." His brother trails off, not wanting to "burden" his brother with his issues. Papyrus is so silly, to think that Sans doesn't know. Sans is the responsible one. Sans is the one who pays off his brother's tab, the one who cooks and cleans, the one who brings his brother home after he drinks himself unconscious, and being the one to do these things, it is very hard to miss when something has dust on it. Papyrus wears that long sleeved hoodie for a reason after all, but Sans wasn't going to confront him on it. Muffet had. She'd seen them, and that very fact always sends a spike of jealousy through him. 

But it was fine. She never touched Papyrus, so there was no reason to carry through what he so desperately wanted to do to that horrid creature. 

" It's okay, Papy. Could we spend tonight together at least? It could be like when we were kids! We could watch a movie and sleep together!" Sans exclaims, not missing the bright flush over his brother's face at the last line. What a pervert! It was ridiculous that his brother thought he was ignorant enough to not know what sex is. Everyone knows what sex is. 

" That'd be fun, Sansy. How bout we watch Bambi tonight?" Papyrus offers, face lighting up when Sans grins at him. The taller returns to the couch as Sans puts the movie on before racing over to join his brother. It wouldn't be long now. Papyrus is beginning to look tired, sometimes nodding off before jolting back awake. His brother is trying to fight off the unnatural sleep so hard for him, it's touching. But he can't last long, and he doesn't. Papyrus's sockets close, and he doesn't wake up when Sans sticks a finger roughly between his ribs. 

With a bright grin, he grabs his brother, holding onto him as he does a shortcut into the "secret" lab behind their home. There, he chained his brother's ankles together, tied his arms behind his back, then gagged and blindfolded him. He knew his brother wouldn't wake before he got back, but he really didn't want to take any chances.

Papyrus would be unconscious for about 36-48 hours, leaving Sans plenty of time to get this all settled. First thing first- setting the stage of the Suicide. His brother wouldn't of written a note, not if he did it while drunk. He made the living room look roughed up, as if they'd gotten into a physical fight. He'd taken his brother's favorite hoodie and a pair of shorts, making sure it looked as if he'd died while still wearing them. It wasn't like his brother would need those anymore, and he'd liked them, so it was perfect to "spread his dust" on. And to make sure no one would doubt the Dust was Dust, he'd taken care of a few monsters. It wasn't like anyone would miss a few froggits, anyway. 

With the final touch, a dusty knife, the scene was set. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Are you sure you're o-okay alone, S-sans? Y-you should stay o-over longer" Undyne's eyes were red with tears, face stained, voice weak. They were all emotionally exhausted after the last who-knows-how-long they spent crying. It hadn't taken too long for Alphys to rush over after he'd called, nor did it take too long to clean up the dust and put it in a jar- which was what he clutched tightly to himself now. Sans had spent the night there, and some of the morning, but he needed to hurry up. Papyrus would wake soon. 

" i.... I'll come back later. i-i just need to..." Sans trailed off, sighing shakily and trying to hold back fresh tears. Apparently, the two seemed to understand him, as Alphys put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod. 

" You do what you need to. Just.. Just don't do anything stupid, alright? We'll come check on you in a bit" Alphys stated, giving his shoulder a light squeeze that was somehow supposed to be comforting, but if anything, it just annoyed him. And with that, the two leave. Now alone he sighs and sets down the stupid jar. He pops into the Secret lab, kicking Papyrus's foot for a reaction. Theres none. Good. Sans brings them upstairs, to Papyrus's room. 

For a while, Papyrus had only had a mattress for a bed. It wasn't going to work for his plans, so despite his brother assuring him he was fine without a bed-frame, Sans got one anyway. It had a nice headrest- perfect for binding pesky limbs that might get in his way. Which was the first thing to be done after removing the previous restraints. Both lanky arms were restrained, tied tightly between the bars, tight enough he knew it had to hurt, and the legs were given the same treatment. It'd bruise- rub his bones raw, but Papyrus would learn quickly that fighting wouldn't be worth it. The ring gag Sans bought sat on the nightstand, it wasn't necessary yet. There was no need to be worried about anyone hearing them- After Papyrus waking up screaming from his nightmares one too many times, they'd finally gotten the room sound proofed. Everything worked out almost hilariously perfect, in the end. 

His fingers idly rubbed his brother's pelvis, humming as magic warmed the area. His brother was so sensitive, it seemed the drugs were wearing off. It was too bad he wouldn't be here when Papy did wake- he'd have to be over at Undyne's. The honey-colored magic gathering at his pelvis finally formed into a dick, glowing and see through. Precum was already dripping from the head, his brother's hip twitched, subconsciously seeking friction.  
The least he could do was make his brother feel good one last time, right? 

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for his brother to spill onto himself, a loud moan escaping as his hips bucked. Geeze, even like this Papyrus was such a mess. At least he was cute, still twitching sensitively as Sans roughly cleaned the bright fluids off with a towel. 

That done, Sans went on to finish the last restraint, the most important one- A special collar. A magic-restraining collar. Sans didn't want Papyrus to accidentally run away, he didn't want his plans to be ruined. Satisfied with his work, Sans got up and headed downstairs to wait for his 'friends.' He wasn't worried about leaving Papyrus overnight, or even for a day or two. They didn't have to eat or drink everyday to live, and Papyrus was pretty chubby. It'd be good for him to be nice and hungry. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans had spent another three days with the two, and it'd been exhausting. Who knew faking grief was so taxing? But it was fine now. He finally, finally, was allowed to be alone. Poor, Poor Papyrus was probably so hungry right now. Well, it was good for him, Sans reasoned as he walked into the kitchen. He'd make his brother some soup, first, he just needed the most important ingredient. It was waiting for him, upstairs. With a bowl and knife in hand, Sans made his way up to where his brother was resting. 

Papyrus jerked when the door finally opened, fear and anger swirling inside as he was finally faced with his captor. Sans was surely so worried about him right now, he needed to-- All thoughts stopped when he noticed who stood there. Sans stood there, smiling brightly when they made eye contact. He looked normal, dressed in his regular blue clothing, scarf wrapped around his neck. A knife and bowl in hand. 

There was a vague feeling. Something like dread. Or fear. But how could he feel that towards Sans? Sweet little Sans, who didn't even swear, let alone even think of hurting someone? But there Sans was, grinning brightly at him, not at all concerned or bothered by the restraints cutting into his bones. 

"S-sans? Whats going on?" 

His brother sounded so weak. It sent a thrill straight to his soul. Papyrus watched as he approached, seeming more and more aware of what was really happening as he got closer. Sans climbed onto the bed, straddling his brother's chest to get a better position for what he was going to do next. 

" I'm just making you some dinner, Papy. Try not to struggle too hard, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself, would you?" He giggled at his own joke, though Papyrus wouldn't get it yet. Papyrus stares up at him in horror, gawking in disbelief. What kind of nightmare was this? His brother would never hurt him. His brother would never tie him up, let alone in this state. But the hunger gnawing at his insides felt all too real, as did his brother's little fingers grabbing his own and roughly yanking them closer to him. 

" Sans What The Hell Is Going on? What kind of joke is this?" Papyrus snaps, trying to shake him off, trying to break free of his bonds. Sans scoffed at his brother's ridiculous behavior. Sans had just told him! His brother was supposed to be smart! Perhaps the alcohol dumbed him down too much to be able to figure things out? 

" I just told you, Papy. I'm sure you're hungry, and whats better then some fresh soup when you're sick? Now.... Hold. Still." 

There was very little warning before Sans dug the tip of the knife between his brother's finger joints. 

Papyrus screamed, body jerking uselessly as he tried to escape the pain. Sans rolled his eyes at how dramatic his brother was being. It barely hurt. Sans knew, because he tested it out on himself first. But Papy didn't seem to care at the effort he put into making sure it wouldn't be too bad, as he started to sob. Anger burned at his soul and before he could think better of it, he'd already striked Papyrus across the face.

" I said HOLD STILL. Are you stupid? Hold. Still. Two words, it's not that hard even for you to understand" Sans seethed, magic flaring in his sockets. 

Papyrus was stunned still- trembling underneath him. His brother looked so cute like this. Wide-eyed, trembling, bones bruised and looking gray from exhaustion. It was so cute, he just couldn't stay mad. With a sigh, he regained his composure before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his brother's clenched teeth. The stunned look on his brother's face made laughter bubble out of him, how adorable! 

" It won't hurt for long, Papy. I promise" Sans assures, pressing another kiss to his brother's skull before returning to the fingers. One by one, Sans continued to remove them. Being an unnatural monster, skeleton's limbs could be separated from their body for longer before turning to dust. It was very 'handy'! 

Papyrus eventually learned that struggling did nothing, and fell into quiet sobbing long after Sans had finished. Now with the slowly crumbling fingers in the bowl, Sans climbed off of his brother. For the next part, he needed a better tool. It was a good thing they kept a toolbox in the shed, a hammer or a saw would do the trick. It was a quick trip, in and out with the needed equipment. 

If Papyrus had been frightened before, he was a whole new shade of terrified when Sans reappeared with a saw in hand. The look was so hilarious, he couldn't help but laugh. 

" Don't worry Papy! Remember what I told you? It won't hurt long." 

That wasn't really true, but that didn't sound as reassuring, did it? Papyrus screamed, thrashing in his bonds, but it was a useless effort. Sans held his leg still as he sawed, admiring the way the crimson looked as it stained the sheets. It unfortunately didn't take long. Papyrus soon slumped, panting, his body trembling with the raw agony. 

Sans didn't need both legs this time. He left Papyrus, bringing the dirty saw with him as he went into the bathroom to retrieve a few bandages. It wouldn't do for Papyrus to go dying on him. Not yet anyway. Sans left the saw there to clean later, and returned to the room only briefly. He needed to retrieve the limbs, and he needed to take of the wounds. 

If Papyrus did better next time, he'd be nicer, he'd take care of the injuries softer, and perhaps after eating dinner, he'd even get a treat. Papy didn't deserve it today, not after his poor behavior. 

 

Wounds wrapped, Sans made his way to the kitchen, setting down the crimson coated knife and heading over to the get one of the soup-pots. The broth was simple, just chicken flavoring and some pepper, and then he added the bones. The way the still-dripping bones stained the water was fascinating, like one of those little school projects kids did. Unfortunately, they didn't last long in the boiling water, turning into dust. When it was warm and well-mixed, Sans poured a large bowl for his brother, and returned upstairs, careful to not spill. Papyrus was still crying, like a silly little baby-bones- the stump of his leg was trembling, but utterly useless in regards of escaping. 

Sans hummed to himself as he set the bowl down, he needed to get everything ready. The words Papy whimpered were quiet, but struck him as if he'd screamed it. Twisting and heavy, it made Sans pause from the sudden emotions overwhelming him. 

" i hate you." 

Huh. He frowned over to his brother, feeling something heavy. Feeling something.... Dark. An urge. The need to hurt him, to make him scream, to make him cry and beg for Mercy that'd never come. If the way Papyrus flinched meant anything, his brother could feel that Urge. 

" Sans- No, No Don't!-" 

Sans grabbed the gag, deciding it was now needed. If he had the nerve to speak like that, then his brother didn't need to speak. Papyrus looked panicked at the object in his hand, trying to twist his head away, trying to keep his jaw closed. Fine then. The smaller skeleton's fist made contact with Papyrus's face- once. Twice. There was a crack. 

Three, Four, Five. Sans paused when a tooth came loose, annoyance filling him when he realized he'd acted impulsively again. Oh well. How could he stop now? Papyrus needed to learn a lesson about telling lies. With crimson coated gloves, he grasped the loose upper canine, yanking until it finally ripped out. Sitting back, Sans took in the damage. 

His brother's tooth was missing, of course, a crack going up slightly from the injury. His bottom jaw was cracked, some teeth looking fairly battered too. Papyrus's eyes were shut tightly, as if he could block it out, but his mouth hung open in shock. Perfect. Sans shoved the ring-gag in his brother's mouth, tightening it to keep those teeth pried open. 

" I'm sorry about that, Papy! You didn't know what you were saying, but it's ok! I forgive you. Now. It's time for dinner, you must be starving! I made you some soup! Ha, do you get that joke yet?" Sans chirped, anger entirely forgotten. It was fine now. Papyrus should of known better, but his brother made a mistake. Everyone does. And he forgives him. 

Papyrus's sockets snap open, staring at him in horror as he takes a seat on the bed beside of him. Sans smiles sweetly, enjoying that adorable expression. He tries to shake his head, tries to resist. Sans sighs and takes the first spoonful. 

" It tastes fine, Papy! Don't be a baby-bones now, and eat your soup." 

Papyrus still struggles so Sans holds his head still and shoves a spoonful through the gap. His brother chokes, gagging on the coppery liquid, and dares to spit it up. Fine. Whatever. Sans is done playing nice for tonight. Sans stares at Papyrus, taking in every detail. His tear stained face, the crimson dripping from his wounds, the bloodied stumps that used to be his hands, the terror in his eyes and yet the faint hope. Hope about what? 

Sans pours the bowl on Papyrus, leaving him to splutter on his own dust-soup to think about what he's done.


End file.
